


Fica comigo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doubt, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Porque não consegues esquecê-lo?”“E porque tu não consegues compreender que acabou para mim?”“Porque te conheço há demasiado tempo para acreditar que possa acabar.”
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Nakamaru Yuichi





	Fica comigo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Fica comigo**

_“Porque não consegues esquecê-lo?”_

Kame revirou nos lençóis, com ar irritado.

Continuava a pensar e repensar nessa conversação de semanas atrás.

Nunca tinha acreditado deixar entender algo assim mas, no final das contas, estava plausível que Yuichi tivesse essa opinião.

Estava plausível que não visse o que ele queria mostrar-lhe, estava plausível que fosse desconfiado, estava plausível que não acreditasse nele, porque por ele talvez nem sequer ele teria acreditado em si mesmo.

“ _E porque tu não consegues compreender que acabou para mim?”_

“ _Porque te conheço há demasiado tempo para acreditar que possa acabar.”_

Nakamaru nunca se tinha aberto muito; nunca lhe tinha dito claramente o que pensava dele e Jin.

Sempre tinha ficado ao seu lado.

Sempre tinha oferecido um ombro para chorar, a ficar em silencio para escutar tudo o que o menor tinha de dizer, mas sem nunca comentar de alguma maneira.

Sempre ficava a observar o curso dos acontecimentos, por conseguinte foi a sua tomada de posição que assustou Kame.

Teve medo de vê-lo afastar-se, de poder ser ele mesmo a mantê-lo a uma distância, se não tivesse mesmo conseguido fazer-lhe compreender o que queria naquele momento, quando Jin estava já longe dos seus pensamentos, quando tinha tomado a sua decisão, e era definitiva.

“ _Então, porque achas que siga a estar contigo?”_

“ _Porque não és capaz de estar sozinho, Kazuya.”_

De todas as pessoas que Kamenashi tinha achado que pudessem magoá-lo, não teria esperado isso de Yuichi.

Tinha esperado que encolhesse os ombros e ignorasse o problema, como fazia sempre. Que deixasse passar tempo à espera de que as coisas melhorassem sozinhas, a fazer-lhe esquecer aquela discussão, e quanto Kame se tivesse exposto com ele.

Não tinha esperado um ataque.

Não tinha esperado que as suas palavras pudessem fazer-lhe tão mal.

Teve medo daquela dor, porque havia meses que não tinha tão intenso, porque nunca se tinha deixado magoar por pessoa que não fosse Akanishi.

E amava Jin, céus o tinha amado.

Agora que era outro homem que o magoava, não sabia como comportar-se.

Tinha ido embora sem responder, sem nem sequer defender-se por aquela acusação, que não sabia se fosse infundada.

E Yuichi parecia ter ganhado, pelo menos por enquanto, e não tinha tentado pará-lo.

Kame pensou sobre isso durante dias, e por fim esteve farto.

Farto do seu orgulho estúpido, farto da etiqueta que levava havia demasiados anos, farto de ficar parado na sua incapacidade de reanimar a sua vida.

“ _Yuichi?”_

“ _O que é?”_

“ _Amo-te.”_

Kame revirou uma vez mais nos lençóis e suspirou.

Distraidamente, foi mais além do seu lado da cama, a dar um golpe com o braço ao maior, que se acordou de repente.

“O que se passa?” murmurou, os olhos ainda fechados e o cabelo desarrumado.

Kazuya sorriu da sua expressão confusa, e abanou a cabeça.

“Não se passou nada, não consigo pegar no sono. Volta a dormir.” disse-lhe, a meter uma mão no seu ombro para fazê-lo deitar, enquanto Nakamaru – ainda ensonado – abanava devagar com a cabeça.

“Vem cá.” murmurou depois, a tender um braço.

Kame hesitou só por um segundo, ainda pouco acostumado a esse lado de Yuichi com que não tinha familiaridade.

Mas por fim convenceu-se: aproximou-se do maior e apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro.

“Boa noite.” murmurou, a fechar os olhos. “Amo-te.” acrescentou, mais baixo, quase não quisesse fazer-se ouvir.

Quando viu os lábios de Nakamaru tender-se num sorriso, no entanto, foi feliz.

“Eu também amo-te.” respondeu o maior.

Do tom da sua voz parecia mais adormecido que acordado, mas a Kame não importava.

Pensou que fosse a declaração melhor que tivesse recebido na sua vida.


End file.
